Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród
Odcinek 103 Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - sto trzeci odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 18 maja 2014r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|300 px Ksiądz z samego rana otrzymuje wezwanie do kurii. I nagłość, i tryb wezwania przez nieznanego sekretarza rodzą najgorsze podejrzenia. Długo go nie ma, ale kiedy wraca, sprawa staje się jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza. Ksiądz został zobowiązany do milczenia i nawet Michałowa nie potrafi tej dyskrecji przełamać, choć doprawdy się stara. Nie ustają za to, a wręcz przeciwnie, dramatycznie narastają, walki o schedę po Lucy. Wielość kandydatów do kupna dworku wywołuje we wsi ostre konflikty. Cała wieś zaczyna kipieć od niesnasek. Michałowa nawet zaczyna podejrzewać, że ktoś rzucił zły urok na wieś. Kusy i Lucy na serio przygotowują się do wyjazdu, pojawia się stary przyjaciel Lucy z ambasady, Jerry. Obiecuje załatwić wizę dla Kusego i już ma wyjechać, żeby się do tego zadania zabrać niezwłocznie, kiedy poznaje Monikę. Wizyta Jerrego mocno się przedłuża. Ksiądz dochodzi do wniosku, że Lucy nie może wyjechać, bo społeczeństwo Wilkowyj jeszcze nie dojrzało, żeby poradzić sobie same ze sobą. Niezwłocznie każe bić w dzwony i dramatycznie przemawia do wiernych. Desperacja księdza owocuje spektakularną akcją, w dziejach Wilkowyj jeszcze nie widzianą. Źródło: tvp.pl, Studio A Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Jeff Butcher (Jerry), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Wezółowa), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka), *Wojciech Wysocki (Mieczysław Wezół), *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *Klaudia:"Czego od niego chcesz? Ja go kocham" Paweł Kozioł:"Znowu?" *'"A ty co? Na brata się zapatrzyłeś, czy moralność socjalistyczna ci się czkawką odbija?"' - Halina do męża *'"Nie ten dom kupuje kto pierwszy przyjdzie, tylko ten co więcej zapłaci"' - Więcławska *'"Kozia dziedziczka się znalazła"' - Więcławska do Hadziukowej *'"Na śmierdzących kozach się spasł i się sadzi!"' - Solejuk o Hadziuku *'"Chyba mleka od wściekłej krowy napiły się"' - Solejukowa do Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej *'"Dwie tylko są rzeczy, od których nawet całkiem rozsądni ludzie małpiego rozumu dostają. To pieniądze są i ambicje (...) Większość ludzi jak do pieniędzy przychodzi to całkiem się zmienia i tylko aby do siebie i do siebie i z ambicją to samo, wszystko zrobi, żeby pokazać, że on ważniejszy"' - Stach Japycz *Lodzia:"Ja tutaj mieszkam od urodzenia" Halina:"Ja też tutaj mieszkam od urodzenia, to znaczy, że ty nieco dłużej" *'"Czerepach, ty się tak nie gorączkuj, bo ci zaraz ten tupecik z główki spadnie"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Widocznie bliźniacy tak mają, że jak jeden coś nawyprawia to drugi też musi"' - Michałowa *'"Na głupotę ludzką egzorcyzmy nie działają"' - ksiądz Robert *'"W każdej sprawie ludzie dzielą się na dwa wrogie obozy"' - Monika *'"Jak w ludziach złość jest to sami sobie na przekór robią"' - Stach Japycz *Kusy na widok mieszkańców wsi zebranych przed dworkiem:"A to co ma być?" Jerry wyciągając pistolet:"Jakiś pogrom chcą zrobić" Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII